An Objectionable Birthday
by Legendosaur
Summary: Rayfa is steamed because Apollo has delayed her birthday party, even though he got his innocent client off the hook! As she is clearly upset about missing her birthday, she passes by Ahlbi Ur'Gaid, who notices her plight. Is there anything he can do to cheer her up at this point? ONESHOT Friendship/Humor. MAYBE romance, but probably not. Only if you see them that way.


Hey, y'all! I'm back! I beat Spirit of Justice a month or so back, so I wanted to wright a little drabble about it. This is my first oneshot as well. Enjoy! Btw, this chapter sorta has spoilers for the game. Sorta.

 **OBJECTION! Your honor, this man does not and will not ever own Ace Attorney! As you know, Ace Attorney is owned by CAPCOM!**

* * *

An Objectionable Birthday

Rayfa Padma Khura'in was more than miffed at Apollo Justice. Her fifteenth birthday was happening that day, and she wanted to throw a party with all her friends. Of course, that number was small, because she was taught at home, meaning she never went to a public school, but she still had a few friends. Her brother, Nahyuta, Apollo Justice himself, and possibly even Datz, if he promised to behave himself, could have come to the palace to celebrate with her and Queen Amara. She was even considering inviting Phoenix Wright, that barbed-headed lawyer from the "states" (dang Japanifornia to heck) who served as Apollo's mentor. Still, Apollo himself insisted on letting the trial continue, for the sake of "finding the whole truth". A reasonable argument, but still frustrating. Sure, the defendant was found not guilty in an insane turn of events, but that was all that happened. Now it was too late for any celebration, so Rayfa could not have fun with her friends, receive gifts, or have one of those magatama/mitamah shaped cakes that one tour guide boy kept talking about in that trial.

That trial that changed everything. It ended with the first not guilty verdict Khura'in had seen in about twenty-three years.

"That Horn-headed nincompoop! I at least wanted to have SOME fun on my birthday! I'll only turn fifteen once in my life! I won't stand for this!" Rayfa muttered while walking down the moonlit streets to the imperial residence area.

The aforementioned boy saw Rayfa and how clearly vexed she was. He went inside the Justice Law Offices, got a really large poster board made of construction paper, and quickly made a doodle on it. He took the next poster board and cut an odd shape out. He took a cloth from his own bag and made sure it was long enough to tie around a head. Once all the preparations were complete, he ran off after her.

"Your Benevolence!" He called out, carrying the project in hand.

"Oh! If it isn't... um... Ahlbi, right?" Rayfa asked.

"Yup! Ahlbi Ur'gaid, local tour guide, at your service!" Ahlbi confirmed.

"So what made you want to see me? I don't exactly need a tour, you know. Nor am I in the mood to talk for long." Rayfa sighed.

"I apologize, Your Benevolence. I just couldn't help overhearing what you were mumbling about, so I listened in. I have just the solution, too! Follow me, if you'd like to try it!" Ahlbi said, excited.

"This had better be good..." Rayfa sighed, easily sensing Ahlbi's inner entrepreneur rushing forth.

"Do you know any well lit places around here, Your Benevolence? A sturdy wall would be nice too." Ahlbi asked.

"Well, we could always go to my royal veranda. We'll just have to keep quiet while you're there." Rayfa replied.

"Alright. Not a peep. You have my word!" Ahlbi said, heart and mind racing with excitement.

* * *

"Welcome to my room." Rayfa said as they opened the door.

"What an amazing place you have here, Your Benevolence!" Ahlbi said as he looked around.

"Why, thank you! So, what is it you wanted to show me?" Rayfa asked.

"I'll explain its origin first. You see, sometimes at parties, birthday or otherwise, people in the west might play a game called "pin the tail on the donkey". Apollo's told me about it once. Anyway, the goal of that game is to put on a blindfold and, while blinded, pin the donkey's tail on its behind where it belongs." Ahbli explained.

"I get the party thing, but it sounds a tad immature so far. What does this all have to do with me?" Rayfa asked, yawning.

"Oh, you'll see." Ahlbi laughed as he unrolled the large construction paper poster and pinned it on her wall.

"BEHOLD MY CREATION! PIN THE HORNS ON THE ACE ATTORNEY!" Ahlbi then introduced, as if fanfare was playing behind him.

The drawing of Apollo looked very goofy, to say the least. His posture and grin looked close enough to normal, but his "horns" were missing, so the game could be possible. There was also the fact that Apollo's eyes seemed to be looking in two different directions, "stink lines" were emanating from him, and the speech bubble next to him contained the phrase "I'm stupid".

"The tie was the only REALLY easy thing to draw. At least I didn't use Mr. Edgeworth for this. Then I'd have to make his silly looking neck thingy... anyway, This is just a prototype. I'll make a less... immature version if Apollo himself ever wants to have a go at it." Ahlbi said.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the states, Cheif Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth himself was working on important papers. Suddenly, he felt slightly peeved.

"Did somebody call my neckwear a "frilly neck thingy?" For the last time... IT IS A CRAVAAAAAAT!" Edgeworth yelled, with enough force to shake the building like a small earthquake... which meant enough force to make him cower under his desk in fear caused by the DL-6 incident from his past.

* * *

Rayfa stifled a giggle or two at his explanation. After she settled down, she asked Ahlbi where the horns and the blindfold were.

"Oh, they're in this plastic bag. Here! Take 'em! I'll even help you put the blindfold on!" Ahlbi offered.

"Thank you. That's kind of you!" Rayfa said happily.

With the blindfold on and horns in hand, Rayfa was ready to play.

"Alright, I'll guide you to the wall, so don't worry about tripping and falling, your benevolence. That is, if you'll allow me to." Ahlbi said.

"Ok, I would like that! Thanks!" Rayfa said, grinning. Although she could not see him, hearing him and feeling his touch reassured and comforted her as they moved to the wall.

"Alright, we're here. Now it's time for the moment of truth. Go ahead and place the horns!" Ahlbi said proudly.

Rayfa nodded and placed the horns on the board.

"Now let's step back and see how you did." Ahlbi said, holding back laughter with all the strength he could muster.

Rayfa lifted the blindfold above her eyes and the two children immediately started laughing as hard as they could. She had actually placed the horns upside-down on Apollo's chin, making it look as if he had a long beard.

"I have to admit, seeing Horned-head in this state makes me enjoy this little game quite a lot!" Rayfa laughed.

"I'm glad you like it, Your Benevolence! Hey, don't you think his horn placement kinda makes it look almost like His Magistry's beard? You know... like how it forks into two?" Ahlbi sighed as the laughter left him.

"Sure, although his beard is a bit bigger... Say, you should take turns playing with me! It's your creation!" Rayfa said.

"You want me to play too, your benevolence?" Ahlbi asked.

"Of course! I've never really had a friend to play with, but here you are! Why not!" Rayfa said proudly.

"You view me as a friend? Wow! Thank you, Your Benevolence!" Ahlbi gasped.

"Please... call me Rayfa." Rayfa said happily.

"Umm... alright!" Ahlbi replied.

* * *

The two had a lot of fun with their results at the end of the game. They blindly put his horns in places like his armpits, his nose, his rear end, and Rayfa came very close to winning, but the horns were just low enough that one would notice they were out of place. The two howled with laughter but they were in for a big surprise to see the door open.

"Rayfa? It's very late, young lady. Who is this boy and what are you both doing that's making you laugh so hard?" Queen Amara asked, with clearly apparent concern for her daughter.

"Oh. I'm sorry, mother. This is my new friend Ahlbi Ur'gaid. He noticed I couldn't celebrate my birthday and he invented a way to have a hilarious bit of fun involving that attorney. You know, Horned-head." Rayfa said.

"Well, it's good that you're making new friends, at least... How about we have a belated celebration tomorrow?" Amara thought aloud.

"That would be amazing! Thank you so much!" Rayfa said gratefully.

"It was nice to play the game with you, Rayfa! ...Calling you that sounds so weird, but I'll get used to it sometime. Anyway, see you around!" Ahlbi said as he walked to the door, waving to her.

"Bye, Ahlbi! Let me know if I can do anything to repay you!" Rayfa replied, waving back.

"Don't worry! Your friendship is more than enough!" Ahlbi said as he finally left.

Amara walked with him and closed the door behind her.

"I'm sorry if I was any trouble, Your Mercifulness..." Ahlbi sighed.

"Trouble? Far from it! I'm grateful that Rayfa has finally made a friend that's closer to her age! How old might you be, anyway?" Amara asked.

Oh, uh... I'm nine! Ten in two months, Your Mercifulness!" Ahlbi answered respectfully.

"That's nice! If you two wanted a relationship later on, I'd be more than happy to allow it!" Amara teased.

"We're both very young... too young for that, at least, Your Mercifulness... Plus, we only became friends just now." Ahlbi sighed, blushing a bright shade of pink.

"I know. I'd still allow it if the time comes and you both feel as if you want that in your lives." Amara assured him.

"I dunno... I'm just a common tour guide. Wouldn't I need legal connections somehow?" Ahlbi asked.

"Well, you did join the revolution, creating Justice Law Offices, more or less. I'd say that's enough." Amara laughed.

"Well... I'll go now. Thanks for letting me make her night a bit brighter, Your Mercifulness!" Ahlbi said happily.

"Oh, no problem! Come back anytime, and may the Holy Mother watch over you!" Amara said as Ahlbi left the veranda.

When he was finally gone, Queen Amara giggled as she scrawled Ahlbi's name into the guest list Rayfa had made for her party.

And in the other room, Rayfa finally fell asleep, smiling from ear to ear.

"Thanks, Ahlbi... I really needed this..." she thought.

* * *

That was fun. I was able to finish this generally quickly. Criticism is welcome, as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE. I feel like with UNDERTWIST, not many people respected that. Long story short, posting flames will burn us all. Anyway, have a nice day, and God Bless!

-Legendosaur


End file.
